Series 6
|composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)= *Cassandra Lee Morris |no_of_episodes=44 + 3 specials |released=6th September 2021 - 9th November 2021 |previous=Series 5 |next=Series 7 }}The sixth series of Shopkins will begin airing in September 2021. Production Moose Toys green-lit a new series and several specials for Shopkins that will premiere in 2021 to celebrate the 8th anniversary of the franchise. Production will consist of 44 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Jessicake travelling around Pawville, and one half taking place in Shopville. David Stoten was announced as the new head writer for the series, succeeding Andrew Brenner. This is also marks the final series animated by Pixel Zoo. Episodes Specials Characters *Apple Blossom *Lippy Lips *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Peppa-Mint *Donatina *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Rainbow Kate *Pupkin Cake *Lala Lipstick *Fortune Stella *Honey Hearts *Fleur Flour *Suzie Sundae *Queen Cake *Crown Jules *Zoe Zoom *Sneaky Wedge *Strawberry Kiss *Sara Sushi *Duncan *Minty Paws *Yvonne Scone *Pinkie Cola *English Rose *Tyler *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Bessie Bowl *Buncho Bananas *Suzie Sushi *Berry Tubs *Miss Sprinkles *Nina Noodles *The Deputy Minister *Rubie Blaze *Bunny Bow *Choc N' Chip *Posh Pear *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Yoko Maria *Becky Birthday Cake *Lil' Blaze *Twinkle Cupcake *Rockin' Broc *Tara Tiara *The Storyteller *Lippy *Sarah Fairy Cake *Toasty Pop *Dum Mee Mee *Rosie Bloom *Tiara Sparkles *Bridie *Celeste Zest Cake *Pretti Pressie *Pineapple Lily *Choc E. Tubs *Macy Macaron *Chilly & Milly *The Teacher *Kirstea *Kylie Cone *Britney Bag *Sparky & Flicker *Chef Club Shopkins *Melonie Pips *Airport Shopkinworks Signalman *Queen Elizabeth ll *A Small Mart Station Workman *Wanda Wafer's Driver *Shopville Brass Band (do not speak) *Pamela Camera (cameo) *Captain Zoom (cameo) *Lynn Flight Meal (cameo) *Handbag Harriet (cameo) *Purple Spilt Milk (cameo) *Pink Suzie Sundae (cameo) *Babette Baguette (cameo) *Tayler Tee (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) *Popsi Cool (cameo) *Tia Tigerlily (cameo) *Foxy Lemons (cameo) *Sarah Fairy Cake (cameo) *Casper Cap (cameo) *Fiona Fairy Skirt (cameo) *Witchy Hat (cameo) *Skyanna (cameo) *Bree Birthday Cake (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *One of Yvonne Scone's Friends (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) Characters Introduced *Chip Choc *Chrissy Puffs *Poppy Corn *Popette *Wanda Wafer *Uncle Eggward *Rainbow Bite *Marabel Music Player *Katie Skateboard *Freddy Fried Rice *Straw Besties *Saucy Pan (cameo) Cast *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Strawberry Kiss, Sneaky Wedge, Yvonne Scone, English Rose, Lala Lipstick, Fortune Stella, Honey Hearts, Fleur Flour, Suzie Sundae, Queen Cake, Poppy Corn, Wanda Wafer, Rainbow Bite, Suzie Sushi, Choc, Chip, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Posh Pear, Becky Birthday Cake, Twinkle Cupcake, Tara Tiara and Sarah Fairy Cake, Toasty Pop, Dum Mee Mee, Celeste Zest Cake, Kylie Cone, Britney Bag and Straw Besties *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint, Buncho Bananas and Molly Cake Pop *Abby Trott as Donatina, Chrissy Puffs, Popette, Marabel Music Player and Lippy *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake, Berry Tubs and Pineapple Lily *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha, Miss Sprinkles and Nina Noodles *Kate Higgins as Yoko Maria Canto *Kayli Mills as Rainbow Kate *Ryan Bartley as Pupkin Cake and Bunny Bow *Karen Fukuhara as Sara Sushi *Rebecca Davis as Duncan *Jackie Lastra as Minty Paws *Tara Sands as Pinkie Cola and Crown Jules *Joseph May as Tyler and Chip Choc *Doug Erholtz as Uncle Eggward, Lil' Blaze, Rockin' Broc, Choc E. Tubs, Chilly and Sparky *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl and Milly Cake Pop *Kailey Snider as Zoe Zoom *Tim Whitnall as the Deputy Minister *Philece Sampler as Rubie Blaze *Rob Rackstraw as Katie Skateboard *Teresa Gallagher as the Storyteller, the Teacher and Elizabeth II *Debi Derryberry as Rosie Bloom and Bridie *Deborah Gatton as Tiara Sparkles *Leslie Swan as Pretti Pressie *Brianna Knickerbocker as Macy Macaron *Genevieve McCarthy as Milly *Miranda Raison as Kirstea *Malcolm McDowell as Freddy Fried Rice *Keith Wickham as the Airport Shopkinworks Signalman *Arielle Tuliao as Flicker Trivia *This will be the final series animated by Pixel Zoo. *This is the first series to have David Stoten as head writer, replacing Andrew Brenner. *This will be Tyler’s first appearance since Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!, and his first appearance in an episode. Category:Series